minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
Lumblr Wiki:Awards/Summer 2014
The 4th Lumblr Wiki Awards took place in Summer 2014. A discussion was held from August 8th to August 13th. Nominations ran from August 14th to August 20th. Voting ran from May 21st to August 30th. Results were announced on August 31st. Nominees Character Award Nominees #'Favorite character:' Jaime Cabrera, Juliette Wicks, Paige Siobhan #'Nicest character: 'Connor Prichard, Holly Escalera, Melrose Airlim, Yasmine Porter #'Funniest character: 'Charlie Harper, Connor Prichard, Will Finch #'Most unique character: 'Charlie Harper, Diego Estevez, Lindsey Donahue #'Meanest character: 'Arabella Garcia, Lian Harper, Monika Burmondy #'Biggest flirt: 'Brooke Vincent, Georgia Russet, Jaime Cabrera, Sam Riddleman #'Most sarcastic character: 'Dylan West, Lauren Brodie, Lian Harper #'Biggest ego: 'Jaime Cabrera, Jamie Hepburn, Nadia Rey, Tristan Locke #'Life of the party: 'Kieran Neville, Nadia Rey, Sam Riddleman #'Most missed character: 'Alexis Gilligan, Bec Hamilton, Jennifer Summers, Karina Medina, Spencer Kennedy Ship Award Nominees #'Cutest couple:' Connor Prichard/Lauren Brodie (Coren) Juliette Wicks/Adrian Capaldi (Julian), Rosemarie Sparrow/Carrie Rowan (Sparrowan) #'Most interesting dynamic: 'Matt Finch/Lian Harper (Mian), Nadia Rey/Monika Burmondy (Nadika), Charlie Harper/Will Finch (Chill) #'Biggest unrequited crush: 'Ralph Jameson/Lisa Chu (Ralisa), Paige Siobhan/Jaime Cabrera (Siobrera), Georgia Russet/Kai Mahelona (Masset) #'Best mutual hatred: 'Jaime Cabrera/Lauren Brodie (Cabrodie), Will Finch/Lian Harper (Willian), Nadia Rey/Monika Burmondy (Nadika) #'Biggest crack ship: 'Connor Prichard/Jaime Cabrera (Prichera), Sam Riddleman/Connor Prichard (Richard), Brooke Vincent/Kieran Neville (Nevincent) #'Biggest OTP: 'Connor Prichard/Lauren Brodie (Coren), Charlie Harper/Will Finch (Chill), Juliette Wicks/Adrian Capaldi (Julian), Matt Finch/Lian Harper (Mian), Dylan West/Evan Bowles (Dylvan) #'Best friendship: 'Kieran Neville/Sam Riddleman (Nevilleman), Juliette Wicks/Diego Estevez (Juliego), Connor Prichard/Jaime Cabrera (Prichera), Kai Mahelona/Sofia Reyes (Kaifia) #'Best family ship: 'Miranda and [[Lisa Chu|Lisa Chu]], Lian and [[Charlie Harper|Charlie Harper]], Matt and [[Will Finch|Will Finch]] #'Best group ship: The Lebeaux Gang' (Brooke Vincent, Connor Prichard, Jaime Cabrera, Lauren Brodie, Paige Siobhan, Sam Riddleman and Wesley Mercer), BHS Gang (Alexis Gilligan, Kat Hastings, Nadia Rey, Rosalie King), BHS Gang 2.0 (Cameron Bradford, Ellie Daniels, Georgia Russet, Kai Mahelona, Leighton Diggs, Sofia Reyes) #'Most missed ship: 'Alexis Gilligan/Kat Hastings/Nadia Rey/Rosalie King (BHS Gang), Travis Banderas/Nessie Stevens (Tressie), Nadia Rey/Alexis Gilligan (Nadexis) User Award Nominees #'Most likely to brighten your day:' , , , #'Most talkative user: ' , , #'Most dedicated user: ' , , #'Most creative user: ' , , #'Most helpful user: ' , , , #'Best self RPer: ' , , #'Most improved user: ' , , , , #'Most missed user:' , , , Winners Character Awards #'Favorite character:' Juliette Wicks #'Nicest character: 'Holly Escalera #'Funniest character: 'Charlie Harper #'Most unique character:'[[Lindsey Donahue|''' Lindsey Donahue]] #'Meanest character: 'Arabella Garcia #'Biggest flirt: 'Brooke Vincent #'Most sarcastic character: 'Lauren Brodie and Lian Harper (tie) #'Biggest ego: 'Nadia Rey #'Life of the party: 'Kieran Neville #'Most missed character: 'Alexis Gilligan, Bec Hamilton and Jennifer Summers (tie) Ship Awards #'''Cutest couple: Connor Prichard/Lauren Brodie (Coren) #'Most interesting dynamic: 'Matt Finch/Lian Harper (Mian) #'Biggest unrequited crush: 'Ralph Jameson/Lisa Chu (Ralisa) and Paige Siobhan/Jaime Cabrera (Siobrera) (tie) #'Best mutual hatred:' Nadia Rey/Monika Burmondy (Nadika) #'Biggest crack ship: 'Connor Prichard/Jaime Cabrera (Prichera) and Sam Riddleman/Connor Prichard (Richard) (tie) #'Biggest OTP: 'Juliette Wicks/Adrian Capaldi (Julian) #'Best friendship:'[[Juliette Wicks|''' Juliette Wicks]]/Diego Estevez ('''Juliego) #'Best family ship: 'Lian and [[Charlie Harper|Charlie Harper]] #'Best group ship: The Lebeaux Gang' (Brooke Vincent, Connor Prichard, Jaime Cabrera, Lauren Brodie, Paige Siobhan, Sam Riddleman and Wesley Mercer) #'Most missed ship: 'Alexis Gilligan/Kat Hastings/Nadia Rey/Rosalie King (BHS Gang) User Awards #'Most likely to brighten your day:' #'Most talkative user: ' #'Most dedicated user: ' #'Most creative user: ' and (tie) #'Most helpful user: ' #'Best self RPer: ' #'Most improved user: ' #'Most missed user: '